


Dance With Somebody

by McRololo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRololo/pseuds/McRololo
Summary: Weiss Schnee didn’t get it. If school wasn’t fun during the day, why bother coming here at night? What made the difference?





	

She never understood her fellow classmates. She probably never will. Most of them claimed they hated school and that they felt pressured in learning new things – therefore not getting any joy out of it. That was a point she did understand. What she didn’t understand was the fact that these kids seemed to jump at the opportunity to come to the school building during the evening, simply because terrible pop and house music was blasting through the halls.

Weiss Schnee didn’t get it. If school wasn’t fun during the day, why bother coming here at night? What made the difference?

Was it the prospect of dancing and letting loose with your fellow classmates? Was it because this was an easy way to find out if your crush liked you back? Was it because someone always, without fail, managed to sneak in some alcohol to really get the party going?

Weiss had no clue. What she _did_ know, however, was that she liked school better during the day.

Sure, everyone would still do their own thing, but it was never out of control. Teachers had a better grip on their students when all of them were locked up in a classroom and couldn’t leave their seat.

Now they didn’t even seem to bother to keep them in line. 

Weiss disliked it. She had no control when someone danced out of their comfort zone into hers. She could push them back, but that wouldn’t stop anyone else from doing the same.

Why she had agreed to come, even though someone very dear to her was missing, was beyond her. Ruby and Pyrrha managed to persuade her, but now that she thought back on it, that was one of the biggest mistakes of her life. 

“Oh, come on Weiss!” Ruby Rose exclaimed, dangerously waving behind Weiss to make her argument stronger. “Look at Blake. She’s having fun! She wouldn’t have that if we didn’t bring her along!” 

Weiss looked over her shoulder to her friend. Sure enough, Blake Belladonna was dancing the night away with Sun Wukong. His monkey tail was swishing happily behind him as he tried to follow the drum of the beat with his body. It looked absolutely ridiculous, but Blake wasn’t annoyed at his terrible dancing at all. She went along with it, smiling brightly all the while.

Weiss shook her head. “I’m sure she would’ve had just as much fun reading her usual books as she has right now,” she argued. “Besides, if you’re suggesting I should dance with that _rapscallion_ , then I’m afraid you’ll have to keep dreaming.” 

Pyrrha, who stood beside Ruby as the younger girl got scolded, frowned slightly when she heard the heiress’ words. “I’m fairly certain Blake would have a different type of fun. Nothing can beat hanging out with friends,” the redhead tried. It was obvious she picked Ruby’s side.

“Yeah!” said girl added. “Even Ren is having fun over there!” Ruby animatedly pointed towards the quiet young man as he was dragged along by Nora. He looked rushed, but he smiled faintly nonetheless. 

“Until he gets a whiplash, yes,” Weiss grumbled, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. “Look, you’ve been pointing out people all night, Ruby. I don’t understand why. I’m not them, and they’re certainly not me. I regret coming tonight.” 

Ruby’s small smile dropped. She looked troubled and frantically searched around her. Luckily, Pyrrha stepped in for her.

“We’ve been trying to tell you that everyone is having fun except for you. You’ve been hung up the entire time you’ve been here, but you didn’t even give it a shot,” the redhead reasoned. Her eyes also scanned the room and ended up at a young man with blue hair and an undercut. “Why don’t you go dance with Neptune? He’s been looking at you for a while now.”

Weiss huffed. She thought she had a crush on him almost two years ago, but she only fell for his smooth words because every other girl seemed so into him. He knew that, and he didn’t exactly cover that up well. “As if I want to be associated with that flirtatious dunce,” the heiress scoffed. 

Ruby and Pyrrha looked as if they were about to give up. “Then pick someone else?” The younger girl suggested. “It doesn’t even have to mean anything, just have fun like Blake and Sun.” Ruby would have suggested herself, but she was very uncomfortable with these high heels on. Walking was a challenge already, let alone dancing like a fool.

“You know very much like I do that there’s only one person I would like to dance with at this point, and they aren’t here right now,” Weiss replied. She winced when she heard her own tone, but she couldn’t help but be bitter about the entire situation. Ever since that accident, that was how she usually felt. Sad and bitter.

Ruby’s shoulders slacked and the corners of her mouth drooped down again. She knew exactly who Weiss meant and she felt sad not seeing the same person here too. 

Pyrrha sighed and placed a hand on both girl’s shoulders to comfort them. It wasn’t much, but she tried, and that was enough to let a smile tug at Ruby’s lips. “She’s not here, but I’m sure she would’ve loved to be here. We can only do her a favor by having fun ourselves,” the red haired woman tried. She looked at each of them with a reassuring smile before she lifted her hands from their shoulders.

“Weiss, why don’t we dance for a bit? Perhaps Jaune could entertain you, too,” Pyrrha tried again.

The heiress frowned and swiftly shook her head. “No thanks. No offense to you, but I’d rather not have direct contact with Jaune.” 

He had been trying to get her attention for weeks and even though she said no every time he asked her out, he never got the hint. It bothered Weiss very much. Luckily Pyrrha helped her out when she needed it.

“You go dance with him. You deserve it.” For the first time since she entered the building, Weiss smiled a genuine smile. She knew the redhead took a strong liking to the blond for whatever reason, so she’d rather see her friend dance with the goof instead of herself. 

Pyrrha smiled back at her, though that didn’t last long. A small frown soon formed on her forehead again. “I appreciate the offer, but that doesn’t solve _your_ problem.” 

The white haired heiress sighed. There just wasn’t any fun for her tonight. Sure, she could hang out with Ruby, but she didn’t want to keep her best friend from Penny for too long. While the both of them came alone tonight, it was obvious they were dying to talk to each other. Weiss saw her friend sneak a few glances towards Penny when the girl was dancing rather modest on the spot. It looked cute.

Despite the fact Weiss wanted to push her best friend towards the orange haired girl, she was also selfish enough to keep Ruby for herself a bit longer. Perhaps going outside for a few minutes helped her clear her head so she could get something off her chest. A talk might just be what she needed.

“Ruby,” Weiss started, turning to look at the younger student. “Can we go outside for a bit?” 

The raven-haired girl eyed her curiously. “Sure. Do you want some fresh air?” Her eyebrows knitted together in worry, as did Pyrrha’s, but Weiss was quick to wave that away.

“I would love that, but it’s just for some peace and quiet,” she said. It was enough to reassure Ruby, although the redhead remained a bit wary. “Go find Jaune. Have some fun yourself, Pyrrha. We’ll be back soon,” the heiress continued. 

Her friend looked her up and down once before complying. “Alright, but if you need anything,” she started. Weiss cut her short. “We know. You’re here. Thank you.” She smiled thankfully and turned to the door, carefully grabbing Ruby’s arm in the process. The raven-haired girl sheepishly waved Pyrrha off as the both of them went outside.

Moving past the quite possibly intoxicated students, Weiss quickly found her way to the courtyard of the school. It was surprisingly empty, considering most of the party-goers would find the outside much more adventurous than being stuck inside. Especially when most of them had had far too much alcohol in their system. 

She didn’t complain, however. It was nice and quiet, aside from the music coming from the school. Beacon Academy proved to be a well-built structure, because only the bass seemed to get through the thick walls – the rest sounded extremely dull.

“So…” Ruby began as she walked alongside her best friend, obviously trying to break the silence. While Weiss enjoyed the calm atmosphere the courtyard had compared to the dance area, she actually appreciated the fact that Ruby tried to get rid of the silence. It was a sign that she was allowed to talk.

“Can we… Talk?” the heiress asked. She hesitated. Weiss crossed her arms in an attempt to feel secure, but it only gave off the wrong vibe to the raven-haired girl next to her. It looked as if she closed herself off. Ruby frowned, but quickly replaced it with a bright smile.

“Of course! What do you want to talk about?” she asked cheerily. The younger one of the pair obviously tried to reassure her conversational partner, but this was exactly what saddened the heiress. It reminded her of someone else. It reminded her of the one person she had hoped to see tonight. But she never came.

Weiss sighed and suddenly found the ground a lot more interesting to look at. Ruby’s grin was the last thing she could take right now. “I think you know what I want to talk about,” she began, but found herself at a loss for words when she tried to continue.

Ruby stopped in her tracks. Weiss followed suit two steps later, looking up to glance curiously at her best friend. The girl looked conflicted, and the grin had swiftly disappeared. Weiss hated seeing her like that, because it reminded her of how she felt herself. It reminded her of all the hurt she had endured the last couple of months.

It reminded her of the struggle she, Ruby and their friends had gone through.

“Weiss, I… I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Ruby finally responded, breaking the silence once again. She looked up with those sad puppy eyes Weiss had sworn to get rid of every time she saw them, but now she was the one who had caused them. 

A frown formed on her face as she tried to come up with a response. Why was it a bad idea? Ruby had taught her talking about your problems was good. It was never right to bottle them up. Weiss was someone who had learned to bottle up her feelings until it became too much, but now she wanted to empty the bottle before it would pop. 

“I think I need to, Ruby,” Weiss reasoned. Her frown disappeared. Instead, a determined look shone in her eyes. Hopefully Ruby saw it too.

Luckily, Ruby did.

There was a brief moment of hesitation, but a smile soon graced the girl’s lips. “Okay.” She caught Weiss’ eyes as she gestured towards one of the benches that decorated the path towards Beacon Academy. “Let’s sit over there, alright?” 

Ruby always sounded so gentle whenever she knew one of her friends were in distress. She tried to help however she could, even if it meant she had to face her own problems and fears while doing so. Weiss didn’t know why she deserved Ruby, but she was glad she had eventually warmed up to the girl when they had both started attending Beacon.

The heiress made sure to mirror the smile she had received, before she tagged along with her best friend and took a seat on the bench.

Another minute of silence fell on them, though this time Ruby patiently waited until Weiss broke it. 

The latter didn’t know where to start and therefore took her time with sorting her feelings out. Ever since she had sat foot into Beacon this evening, she had hoped for one thing to happen, but it never did. It started hurting when half an hour had passed, and it never stopped. 

Thinking back on her hopes, Weiss couldn’t help but think how stupid and childish she had acted. As if something like that would actually happen… Not to mention she took it out on her friends, even though none of them deserved it. Okay, maybe Jaune did a little, but she didn’t consider him a friend yet.

During her train of thought, one word kept coming back to her, so that was the first one she spoke.

“Why?”

Ruby perked up at hearing Weiss’ voice, but the sad look in her friend’s eyes had her worried. “Why what?” she hesitantly asked, although she knew where this was going. It was all her friends had wondered the past couple of months.

“Why hasn’t she contacted me even once? Why hasn’t she talked to Blake? Why didn’t she try to text us, let us know how she felt?” 

Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration and curled her fingers into the fabric of her white dress. She wasn’t angry at her at all. Disappointment would probably be a better word. 

Ruby knew who the white haired girl was talking about. She had felt the same disappointment as well, but unlike Weiss, she understood some things needed time to heal. 

“Because she felt she had to face this all alone. You know how Yang is, Weiss. She doesn’t want to be a burden,” Ruby answered for her, even though she was sure her friend knew exactly why. Her sister wasn’t the type of person to let others in like that. Yang needed her space to come to terms with things, especially when it solely involved her. 

Yang Xiao Long was stubborn and hardheaded. She didn’t know how to quit, and she didn’t know how to ask for help either. It had taken a while before her sister had opened up to her again. Ruby had sworn to say nothing to their friends about the complications the accident had caused. Not until Yang said it was okay. 

“But what, Ruby? What is it she has to face? You’ve been saying that she’s alright, that she will eventually be back to the old Yang she was, but why hasn’t she come to school for almost half a year now?” 

Weiss looked at Ruby as if the answer to those questions lied in her eyes, but the girl only gazed back at her with an apologetic look. It infuriated the heiress, though she tried to remain calm.

“We don’t want to force Yang. If she’s not ready, she’s not ready. Please understand,” Ruby pleaded. She casted her eyes down, looking at her feet as if they were the most peculiar things she had ever seen. Talking about this never felt right for her. It wasn’t her place to do so. 

But it wasn’t as if Yang could speak for herself at the moment. The blonde wasn’t present. 

Weiss noticed her best friend’s discomfort, and even though she wanted to continue her questioning to get the information she wanted, she opted to stop. Schnee or not, she knew when she went too far. Yes, she was used to getting what she wanted, but if it meant harm for the ones close to her, Weiss would never go on about the matter.

“I try to,” she muttered. “It’s hard when you’re left in the dark.” Instead of interrogating Ruby, she turned the attention to how she felt rather than what she wanted to know. 

The raven-haired girl nodded. “It’s… Complicated,” Ruby said, looking up to meet Weiss’ icy blue eyes. Usually people found it difficult to speak when those orbs bored right through your being, but for some reason it made it easier for the young Rose. “I don’t feel like the right person to tell you all about Yang and the accident. She should. All I can ask of you right now is to be patient with her.” 

This time it was Weiss who looked down. “You want me to wait _more_?” she asked a little downcast.

“Yes,” Ruby answered immediately. She continued when Weiss met her eyes once more. “But, y’know, you can try texting her. I’m not saying you should push her into talking to you, but let her know you’re there for her or something. It can get lonely in that room of hers.” The heiress seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds. 

Truth be told, Weiss had never even considered it an option. She was used to space. When nobody texted her, she never texted anyone at all. Her friends usually called _her_ instead of the other way around. 

Yang had always been the one to initiate contact and Weiss had been fine with that. It secretly made her feel wanted and the blonde never once failed in that regard. Not until Weiss got word that Yang had been in an accident, at least. The contact instantly stopped, just like she felt her heart had at that exact moment.

“I should have talked to you sooner,” Weiss admitted, a hint of regret seeping into her voice. “No, I should have thought about that myself. She probably feels abandoned by me right now…” 

Ruby frowned again. “You’re thinking too much,” the girl said. “Don’t let that stop you. Better late than never.” 

While it wasn’t as simple as her best friend made it out to be, Weiss couldn’t deny the fact that she shouldn’t overthink the matter. Maybe Yang was waiting just as hard for a text from her as she was waiting for Yang to show up at the dance. 

“You know what, Ruby Rose?” Weiss spoke up sternly. She didn’t know when it had started, but whenever she used that tone in her voice, Ruby would always sit up straight and snap into serious mode. Weiss was quite proud of that, if she had to be honest. 

“W-What?” her friend asked.

The heiress smiled and shifted back to a more gentle tone. “You’re right. I’m glad we had this talk.”

Ruby responded to that with a smile of her own and a nod of her head. “Me too. Do you feel better?” 

Weiss shouldn’t have been surprised by that question, but the look on her face probably stated otherwise. Her best friend giggled. “I’m used to your pessimistic responses, but your shoulders were kinda slagging. They have been ever since Yang hasn’t been around,” Ruby explained. “That’s not the Weiss Schnee I met.” 

It bothered Weiss that she was this obvious, but her best friend was actually very quick to have figured it out. To the raven-haired girl it wasn’t a secret anymore; her best friend had been crushing on her sister for more than a year now. Ruby never thought of it as something icky. In fact, she thought it was incredibly cute. 

While Ruby had figured it out herself and confronted Weiss about it, the heiress also told Pyrrha when she felt the girl knew more than she should. 

Those were the only two who knew. Perhaps Blake had her suspicions, but Weiss mostly kept it to herself. Pyrrha was trustworthy, and to Ruby’s defense she was fairly good in keeping it a secret as well. 

Yang still seemed to be oblivious about it, anyway. 

“I didn’t know that,” Weiss simply said. She was flabbergasted, but she was also sure to keep an eye out from now on. 

Ruby grinned. This time it was a Rose one, though the heiress couldn’t help but notice the similarity between her and Yang. “It’s subtle. I don’t think anyone else has noticed,” Ruby reassured. “Well, aside from maybe Pyrrha.” 

The white haired girl was usually quick to judge, especially herself, but hearing this was enough to stop herself from doing so. If it was subtle, then she had nothing to worry about.

Instead of dreading on her posture, Weiss grabbed her small purse and took out her scroll. Ruby peered at her curiously. “Are you going to text Yang?” The girl asked, to which the heiress nodded. She typed up a message, deleted it and repeated the process. After about four attempts she was happy with what she tried to convey and pressed send. 

With a small smile gracing her lips she then turned to Ruby. “Thank you,” she said to the girl. Before she could receive a response, however, Weiss quickly got up and continued. “Now I’m going to repay you. We’re going back inside.”

Confused, Ruby stood from the bench as well. “Err...?” was all she could say before Weiss pulled her along. 

Weiss regretted coming back, but she had a mission and she was determined to let it end well. The music seemed louder, the students more drunk and the teachers had magically disappeared, but the heiress tried to ignore all the negativity that made its way into her thoughts. This time, she wanted to try. Not just for Ruby, but also for herself.

That wasn’t how she wanted to pay back her best friend however. Once they had made their way onto the dancefloor, Weiss looked around frantically.

Icy blue eyes eventually landed on bright orange hair and freckled skin. Smiling in triumph, Weiss walked towards her new destination. It was crowded, people were dancing very close to each other, but she managed to make her way to Penny eventually without letting go of Ruby.

Her original plan was to get her best friend to dance with her own crush, because it was obvious they liked each other. However, Weiss stopped trudging towards the girl when she saw Penny talking to someone.

“ _Weiss_!” Ruby had been calling her name several times now, asking where they were going or what was happening, but the heiress never replied. Frustrated, the raven-haired girl stood up straight and took place next to her best friend, freeing herself from the now loose grip Weiss had on her. “What’s with the rush? And why did you stop?” 

Ruby’s silver eyes tried to catch Weiss’ icy blue ones, but the girl’s attention was never on her. It was on the person talking to Penny. 

Confused, the young Rose followed the white haired girl’s line of sight and ended up on Penny and her conversational partner as well. The both of them stood floored as recognition soon dawned upon them.

Standing next to Penny, away from the dance floor and next to the windows, was none other than Yang Xiao Long.

“… Yang…?” Ruby finally spoke up, just as confused and surprised as Weiss was. Her sister had never said a word about coming to the dance. 

Weiss left her side so fast, Ruby had trouble keeping up. The white haired girl stormed immediately towards the pair of orange and yellow, but instead of smiling brightly after missing her dear friend for almost half a year, she scowled. 

Yang looked up from her conversation with Penny and saw the heiress coming their way. The blonde wanted to smile shyly, though she refrained from doing so when she noticed a storm was coming her way.

“Yang Xiao Long!” the petite girl screeched. Despite hoping this would happen, she was _furious_ at Yang for showing up without any type of notice at all. “How _dare_ you show your face like that after all this time! Don’t you know we’ve been worried about you?! And you haven’t even said a single word to one of us!” 

She could see Yang winced, but she paid no attention to it as she kept her lecture going. Ruby, who had joined her friends soon after, tried to stop the heiress a few times, but without avail. 

Several other students turned their heads to the commotion, while others remained oblivious and continued their dancing. They either hadn’t noticed Yang’s arrival at all or the blonde was here long enough for the surprise to have died down. 

Ruby hoped this at least stopped more rumors from spreading.

Penny leaned in closer towards the young Rose. “Shall we go seek a safer place to talk?” the girl asked. Ruby once again felt conflicted, because she wanted to support her sister, but knew this was going nowhere with them around. Weiss would only lecture Yang more if the blonde tried to speak up, so it was probably best to leave them to themselves. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Shooting her sister an apologetic look, she left with Penny in tow to get some drinks for the both of them.

Yang waited until they were out of sight before she closed the distance between the raging heiress and herself. She opened her arms for the girl and hugged her close, feeling very little resistance when she did. Weiss immediately fell silent for a few seconds.

While it wasn’t unusual for Yang to hug her out of the blue, even though the girl would always justify it afterwards by giving a reason why, she _felt_ something out of the ordinary right when the blonde closed her arms around her. 

One of those two arms felt different to her. It didn’t feel as warm as the other arm radiated. Weiss frowned, but she didn’t break contact just yet. She had missed this, after all. Yang was the only one who was allowed to hold her this close.

Weiss buried her head in the girl’s chest, grabbing both sides of Yang’s dress in between her fingers and pressing even closer into the hug. 

She couldn’t see the blonde’s face, and yet she was fairly certain Yang was smiling softly.

“You dunce,” the heiress murmured, though her voice had long lost the bite from before. 

Her friend chuckled. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

While Weiss was reluctant to let go, Yang pulled back from the embrace. The corners of her mouth tugged downwards as she tried to catch the heiress’ gaze, but she quickly averted her own eyes.

“I got your text before I arrived. Thanks,” the blonde tried to smile again, but Weiss noticed it never reached her eyes as it usually did. Confused about the current mood-switch, she let her eyes travel on Yang, and that’s when she finally noticed.

Even with the dim lighting of the room, Weiss could see that the blonde’s right arm wasn’t how she had last seen it. It certainly didn’t look real, even though the change in skin tone was very small.

It suddenly clicked.

Why Yang’s embrace felt a little different, why her sister had been very secretive about the accident, why her friend seemingly locked herself up in her room. Weiss suddenly understood why Yang hadn’t shown up at least once at school.

She felt a bit nauseous thinking about what the blonde had been through up until now. All on her own.

“It looks weird, right?” Yang’s voice cut right through her train of thought, making the heiress look up into hesitant lilac orbs. It was obvious that her friend was still insecure about her arm, even after all this time – even after deciding to come to the dance tonight.

Weiss forced herself to form a response. She didn’t want Yang to think that she was a monster, that she thought of Yang as a monster. That wasn’t what she was, and the heiress was determined into letting the girl know. 

But she didn’t want to lie, either.

“I… I don’t think it does,” she reassured. “I mean, it’s definitely something to get used to, but it’s not weird.” 

Yang nodded. She didn’t look convinced, because her expression remained grim. Weiss could only guess how many hours of self-doubt were spent in that room of hers. 

Instead of keeping her full attention on Yang’s right arm, she decided it was best to go down a different path. Smiling, she steered the topic of their conversation to something else. “I’m glad you came,” the white haired girl started. 

It worked. Even though Yang kept silent for the first few seconds, she soon started to chuckle again. “Are you sure? You didn’t look too happy to see me before I hugged you, you know.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes. “That’s because you suddenly showed up after all these months. And _without_ warning.” The heiress crossed her arms and huffed, though a small smile soon surfaced on her face. “But at least you’re here. I was kind of hoping for a miracle like that.” 

She didn’t realize she had said that until _after_ she saw a blush form on Yang’s cheeks. Was it just her or did the room suddenly feel very warm? Before the heiress could explain herself, and stutter countless times while doing so, the blonde had opened her mouth already. 

“You… You did?” 

It sounded so surprised and so hesitant it almost broke Weiss her heart. It didn’t sound like the Yang Xiao Long she met almost three years ago. 

Therefore, Weiss took it upon herself to be the confident one. If that was what the blonde needed to be assured things were fine, then she would try her hardest to make Yang feel secure again. 

“Of course. Did you really think I wanted to dance with someone else?” Weiss asked, the corners of her mouth now tugging upwards into a cocky grin. It couldn’t rival Yang’s because of how small it was, but it was enough to convey her self-confidence.

Her friend playfully smiled at her. “I thought you’d love to dance with loverboy over there,” she started, nodding towards a certain blond boy with his red haired companion. They were _trying_ to follow the beat of the music as they danced together, but it seemed Pyrrha had trouble following Jaune’s movements. Weiss was surprised there was at least one thing the young man was good at. “But it seems he’s been busy himself.” 

The smirk on Yang’s face was enough to let the heiress know she was very proud. Whether that was because of Pyrrha or Jaune, Weiss didn’t know. 

Despite all of that, the white haired girl smiled at her friends. At least the redhead followed _her_ advice. She should probably take Pyrrha’s and Ruby’s advice to heart as well. 

Icy blue orbs found their way to lilac ones as they both stared at each other. Weiss felt the need to look away, but she forced herself to keep looking back at Yang. It was now or never, right?

“Perhaps you feel inspired by them?” she asked, trying to sound as confident as the blonde usually did. It was obvious Yang wasn’t, not now. In fact, Weiss’ question surprised her, despite the fact that the heiress had hinted to it before.

“Are you asking me for a dance?” Yang asked, still unsure about the situation. 

Weiss could barely resist the roll of her eyes, but she opted to look around the room instead. Many of their friends surrounded them on the dance floor. Blake, Sun and Neptune were dancing animatedly with each other. Penny and Ruby had ditched their drinks to join the others, and Ren was trying to keep up with Nora’s charismatic dance moves. 

“Asking for a dance? At a school party?” Weiss playfully gasped. “That’s unheard of.”

Yang couldn’t help but laugh, because despite the sarcastic tone the heiress used, there was no bite in it. 

The blonde decided to answer her by closing the distance between them once more. Her eyes uncertainly flicked between the white haired girl and her right arm. “Are you sure?” Yang asked.

Weiss guided her right hand to the blonde’s shoulder and grabbed the substitute hand with her left. She caught Yang’s questioning gaze and nodded. “I’m sure.” 

A smile formed on the girl’s lips and this time, Weiss saw it reach her eyes. She immediately mirrored it. 

No words were spoken when they finally started swaying to the music, but none were actually needed. Not at the moment, at least. Things needed to be cleared up and Weiss really wanted to talk about some matters, but not tonight.

Tonight, she wanted to have fun. Just like her friends had wanted.

Thankfully, now that Yang was here, fun was all she thought of having.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm fairly new to this site so please bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Stay tuned for more if you did n_n


End file.
